Shataku Tetsuya
Shataku Tetsuya is a high level shinobi that travels the world with his step-sister Naomi Tetsuya. He trys to keeps his identity secret from anyone who fights him. Background Shataku Tetsuya was born in the Uchiha Clan but, when he was a baby he was found in the wilderness in a pile of ashes by Danu, and Ren Tetsuya while on a hike. When Shataku was 8 years old he awaken his Sharingan. He later won thee chunin exam with his Sharingan. When he turned 14 years old he master his Sharingan. At that time he was a very skilled jonin, and later became a member of the ANBU when he was only 16 years old. After a few years in service for Anbu Black Ops, Shataku was re-assign as jounin by Hiruzen Sarutobi after his mission. The mission for his squad was to assassinate a group of bandits that had stolen secret scrolls from their village. The mission was successful but the cost was high for Shataku. The bandits had killed his mom, but his sister and father where no where to be found. Until he heard his father call for him to come over. Shataku was in horror to see him lying in his pool of blood. He took his mask off and held his father. His father gave him the sword and told him the story of how he and his wife found him. As his father said to get his sister back safely he had gone silent. Shataku put his mask back on and in rage slaughtered the bandits. His rage wasn't going away his sister tried to stop him and without realizing he stab her in the process of killing the last bandit. His heart went cold and awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan. Soon the rest of his squad saw what he done to the bandits, and came just in time to bring his sister back to life, but Shataku was no where to be found. Shataku thought his sister had died because of him. The next day, Naomi woke wanting to know where here brother was at. Shataku had told the Hiruzen his story, and that's when Hiruzen re-assigned him as jounin. Hiruzen reminded him his sister was still alive and recovering. Shataku ran to the hospital and found his sister in the hallway. In happiness he ran to her, but got a slap on the face. Then she hugged him, and said, "Listen to me next time..." The following morning Shataku went on a hike. On his way back home he ran into a man wearing a mask, but didn't say anything thinking he was a Anbu member. When he gotten home his sister, just got back with ramen and some clothes from shopping. After they ate some ramen, Shataku was reading a book. As he was getting to the good part he heard aloud bang noise that shock the house. Shataku this wasn't no earthquake and when he looked out the window it was the Nine-Tailed Fox. Shataku put on his gear and ran out as fast as he could to help. Shataku was jumping from building to building making sure people where save. Hiruzen stopped him and demanded he stay away from danger. Shataku agreed with Hiruzen, but as soon as he left the building collapsed. Shataku got stuck with a beam on his arm and a wooden spike through his side. Shataku saw his sword, but couldn't reach his sword. He then heard a child crying for help in the building when all sudden a fire started. Shataku knew there was only one option at that moment. He then broke his arm and grabbed the sword. He looked at it took A deep breath, and sliced his arm from the elbow down. He quickly looked for the child and found him underneath his bed. Shataku grabbed him and jumped out the window. He soon got him to his family safely away from harm. Shataku then passed out by the amount of blood lost. He woke up the next day in the hospital. His sister was sleeping across from him. Personality Shataku is a strong hearted man that has the will to not give up. He's over protective of his younger sister which is why he keeps a close eye on everyone that's even a foot away from her. Other than that he likes to eating ramen, hiking, making people laugh (especially his sister) and drawing. Appearance Shataku has long dark hair with long bangs that covers part of his face with a mask to protect his face. He wears black clothes with a grey vest. The left side of his vest has a long blue cloth and wears a metal bracelet over his right arm. His shoes have blades attach to support him in battle. Shataku carries a sword on his back. Its called Kurimuzonbureido, which means Crimson Blade. Kurimuzonbureido was given to him by his father before the Nine-Tails attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Shataku has Sharingan like many Uchiha, but not so many have Mangekyō Sharingan, or even Eternal Sharingan. The few who know him still don't know how he got Eternal Sharingan. Even Shataku doesn't know, but some think Naomi did it. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S Reference There is none so far... Category:DRAFT